


We Are Gonna Take Care Of You For A Change:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Showers, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny came home from their ordeal, Adam is there to take care of them, What happened?**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	We Are Gonna Take Care Of You For A Change:

*Summary: Steve & Danny came home from their ordeal, Adam is there to take care of them, What happened?*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams came through the door, Adam Noshimuri, Their Lover, was there to greet them with an anxious expression on his face. He went instantly to gather them in his arms, so he could hug them.

 

“I am so glad that you guys are okay”, The Blond was glad too, as he leads the hunky brunette in, & got him settled in. “It was hell, But, We survived, Kicked some ass”, He said, & they looked at Steve, who didn’t say a thing.

 

“I am fine, I don’t want you to worry about me, I can get around just fine, It’s gonna take an sensory deprivation tank, & some torture to keep me down”, Adam shook his head in the negative, & said this, As he lead them to their bathroom.

 

“Tough, We are always gonna worry, We love you so much”, He said, as they got into the room, The Loudmouth Detective said, “Come on, Big Boy, Strip”, The Former Seal did what was he told. They got in, when the shower was nice, & hot.

 

Once they were in there, Steve told them all about the tank, & what he had endured, Adam & Danny just reassured him that they were with them. They kissed him all over his body. The Guys shut off of the water, dried off, & ate the dinner, that the handsome business executive had kept heated.

 

They sat in the living room, ate their meal of sandwiches & soups, Danny & Adam noticed that their lover looked better, “I love you, You Guys”, Danny smiles at the Five-O Commander, & said, “Right back at ya”, Adam said adding, “I love you too, It’s nice for a change that we are gonna take care of you for a change”, They cleared everything, & cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
